Fascist Morty
Fascist Morty was an alternate version of Morty from one of the several fascist dimensions that Rick visited. He died of suffocation out in space with Rick Sanchez and Fascist Gearhead. Personality This Morty was a lot more strict and forceful than most other Mortys. He had no problem killing his grandfather, having already deemed him an inferior version of Rick. He also refused to take orders from a Rick and pointed a gun at him when he tried to say what they should do. But Morty still maintained a slight innocent wonder, missing his old adventures with his grandfather and still enjoying the use of Mr. Meeseeks. Biography Morty walked in on his Rick and another version of Rick in the garage, calling the situation strange. His Rick was about to shoot the foreign Rick for being surprised to be on a fascist Earth. The foreign Rick pretended to be the fascist Rick and called the other Rick a socialist who wanted to give all of their martinis to a family of immigrants. The fascist Rick said it was obvious that the fake Rick was the wet, naked one on the floor. Morty agreed that it was obvious, but that it would not be obvious to the police, and shot his Rick in the chest. Morty went on to explain his action by calling his Rick an inferior Rick who was too political, while he missed the old fun Rick and Morty adventures like they used to go on. Rick agreed to this and told Morty he needed to go to Forbodulon Prime, but Morty disagreed and pointed his gun at him while yelling that he will go where Morty wants him to go. He kept Rick at gunpoint while they traveled through space, and even brought a scared Gearhead along for the ride. Morty kept telling Rick that they would just go on a fun, classic adventure, which Rick had trouble following due to Morty not specifying anything he wanted to do. Morty then mentioned that he liked Mr. Meeseeks, and was told to grab a Mr. Meeseeks Box out of the glove compartment, but Rick quickly pressed the button and commanded the Mr. Meeseeks to kill Morty. The fight was shortened by Morty shooting a hole in the spaceship's glass, sucking them all out into space and suffocating them to death. Appearance He wore a uniform of his dimension's fascist government, which was very reminiscent of the Nazi uniform. He wore a hat with a a silver star on the front and always carried around a Luger pistol. Trivia * Fascist Morty is a reference to toxic fans, who only want the show to do what they want. This is reflected when he killed Fascist Rick, forcing Rick to go where he wanted. * He is a version of Morty that enjoyed going on adventures with his grandpa. * He’s somewhat breaks the fourth wall when he mentions Rick doing meta-commentary. * He’s the second version of Morty to be responsible for the death of his Rick. First was Evil Morty. Site Navigation Category:Mortys Category:Deceased Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Male Characters